Butterfly Monster The diary of a loveshocker
by Ayane2k
Summary: She was just a normal girl with a normal life untill he broke her heart..  Just some diary entries of a girl who gets her heartbroken and what she does after to cope with it all.
1. Chapter 1 Beginings

Saturday May 13,2025 10:44am

Dear Diary,

I have no idea why the hell my mom would buy me a diary as a birthday present. Pretty crappy gift if you ask me, Just what am I suppose to write about in this thing? It's not like I'll have the time for it anyway. Finals are about to start and graduation is in three weeks! You know what my father always says? "Success is the key to a happier life and future so study hard blah blah blah." It's a load of bullshit to me though. My parents never pressure my younger sister! All she does is eat and lay on her ass all night, But anyway I guess since my mom wasted a good five bucks on this I could at least write a few entries in front of her to at least make it seem like I'm enjoying my gift. Yeah right,. I wanted a new cell phone but no. So hmmm where should I begin? It's not like anyone is going to read it anyway, so ill start off with the basics.

My name is Yumi, I'm eighteen years old, I live with both my parents and a younger sister, I'm a senior at Tokyo-to high, and I have been a cheerleader since my freshman year. You could say I'm with the popular crowd, but I just call it "Being well known." My life mostly evolves around school and my boyfriend. Oh who am I kidding? It's mostly just my boyfriend! but if you were with a guy as good looking as he is, You would be the same way! We have been dating for almost five years now, and I'm loving every bit of it! We met my eight grade year in the school cafeteria. I had been crushing on him for a while that year, but I was so afraid to talk to him. We had a few classes together too, and of course I would watch him when no one was looking. Sometimes I would even follow him around school. Yeah, I know I was a bit of a stalker, but hey what are you going to do? So anyway, my friends somewhat gave me the courage to start up a conversation with him. It turns out not only was he smart and good looking, he was single too! Of course you know what happened next, I asked him out of course, and we have been happily together ever since. Just thinking about it now still sends shivers down my spine. We talked about an hour ago. He's going to come over for a study date, which reminds me! I have to go! My hair is a mess and I look horrid with no makeup on. Hey you know what I just noticed? Writing isn't so bad. When your talking about something you love, Its actually kind of fun..(Something Ill never admit to my mom.) Maybe If I have time I'll write again. Well I'm wrapping it up now.

-Yumi

**Im terrible with beginings but I had to start somewhere! This was something I just thought of last night, and I hope it turns out well.**

**If anyone likes it ill continue! :D Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2 Rollerblades

Well, I guess you can say that I'm back, and what a day it has been too. After an hour or so of studying with the love, we took a break and went bladeing in the park. Since my early teems I've loved roller bladeing and I even was on a team one upon a time. That didn't last long though as soon as my parents found out they made me quit with the excuse that it would get in the way of my studies. Now that I look at it, they were never to fond of my skating days, But of course they went on that one excuse alone. I knew the real reason though; they had come across some information from former teammates parents. This new trend or whatever about teenage runaways who started grouping together to form" Skater gangs."These gangs of kids also known as ruddies now go around causing mischief and butting heads with the Rokkaku police. "I'll never let Yumi even fall into the same category!" I had heard my mother say. I can understand where she is coming from, but that is still a stupid reason to make me quit something I love. Can't she see that I am nothing like those misfits? I unlike them will make something of myself, I'm even going to college next fall to become a doctor, which is something they talked me into doing. So why should they even put me and those kids in the same league? Even so, I still blade when I have the time and today was the perfect day. I really don't know what it is about rollerblading, but it gives me a sense of freedom. Now that I think about it, maybe that's how those other kids feel and thus they do it for that reason. So I guess I can say that those ruddies and I have something in common, But that one reason alone is the only thing we ever will have.


	3. Chapter 3 Promise or Abstinence?

I happened to be in my boyfriend's car when I spotted a black box under the driver's seat. He had gone inside to get some coffee, so he wasn't anywhere around at the point of time. One important thing about me is that I can be very nosy! So of course I looked inside, and inside the box was the sickest promise ring I had ever seen! It was a beautiful 14karat diamond ring and It was just my size! Our anniversary is coming up very soon, so I know that its mine! In the inside of the ring was a small engraving that said. "This will one day be an engagement ring -smiley face- Love you Kai. If you are wondering yes Kai is his name. When he came back I nearly tackled him to the ground, but that would have been the dead giveaway, so I just put it back where it belonged. I just love him so much and the ring proves me loves me just the same! I just wished that my parents could understand that he means the world to me. When I had come home they were waiting for me by my bedroom door. "Honey we would like to have a few words with you" My mom had said. When she tells me that she would like to have a few words, she means a few thousand. I just put my things down and sat on the bed preparing myself to listen to the extremely long speech she was about to say, But nothing prepared me for the bomb she dropped. "Honey me and your father know that you care about Kai very much and I know that sometimes guys his age may have an urge to want something from their girlfriends."She stated. I stopped her before she could say more to reassure her that we were not on that level yet. All she heard was the word yet and she frowned at me. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about...We think you should become abstinent. When she had said that I nearly fell of the bed, I was not ready for this talk and nor was I ready to talk to her about that either. "What? Why would I do that" was all I could manage to say. My father had told me because they loved me very much and care about my well-being, and well guys tend to want one thing at his age. I could not believe my parents would even come to me with something like this, let along would think Kai would be anything like the other guys his age. I've been with Kai too long to know that he would never use me and hurt me the way some guys did their girlfriends. It seemed like our conversation was lasting for hours and I've barley managed to say two things! I kept trying to convince them that I was a virgin and planned to stay that way till the time is right. This is when they sprung a little black box on me. I gasped at the sight of it, because It looked just like the box that Kai had under his car seat. All kinds of things flew in my head like had they been spying on us and is that the ring that Kai had gotten me for our anniversary? When my dad opened the box the ring was different which made me sigh with relief, but not for long. Inside the box was a heart shaped diamond right with a pink rose in the middle of it. Thought beautiful it was I looked at it with disgust. At this moment I did not know how to feel. Did my parents think I was a slut or something? Was it the clothes I wear? I was clueless but I did know one thing, I was not going to wear that ring. I feel it is unfair to me to have to put on something that I have no control over. I should be the one who gets to decide whom I want to give "myself" to not them. It was my business and my business alone. I do not understand what my mom's problem is, she had me when she was only sixteen with dad and they didn't get married until before the birth of my younger sister. Besides this is a private matter and will stay that way with me forever! The more time that seemed to go by the more it drove me crazy, so crazy that I said I would wear the ring, but only to shut them up. Just because I'm wearing it doesn't mean anything..It's just a ring after all.

**Remember: It's Just a ring after all... xD Things will become clear in later chapters..**

**Ahh isn't Yumi such a (spoiled brat) a wonderful girly? Eeeh sorry if she sounds to spoiled.. it's all gonna be clear later. Promise :) **


	4. Lies and Butterflies

Dear Diary,

Today was a strange one. I had gone to look for Kai's gift today with a few friends at Tokyo-To shopping center. While searching for the perfect gift I had gotten lost from my friends and ended up in a strange little store. It was one of those fortune telling places you could tell almost immediately with the awkward smelling incense and the scary looking figurines everywhere. While trying to find a way out an elder lady called my name and told me to have a seat. Now I've never met this women in my life so of course it freaked me out a bit. She was a rather odd looking women and looked about in her late 30s. I'm not the type to believe in that myths and tarots mumbo jumbo so I made an excuse to leave, well an attempt anyway. As I made my way to the door she stopped me by saying that her crystal ball of whatever has a message to deliver to me. What made me a bit interested was the fact that she knew my name as I said before I do not know this woman. Thinking my friends has set me up I reluctantly sat back down. "How do you know my name?" I summoned the courage to ask. This women was starting to really creep me out alot. She never took her eyes off the crystal call and she didn't even answer my question. That was my Que and I tried to make a break for it once again. The women finally spoke. "I'd advise you to stay seated. This message is from Grace and Glory there selves..." I do not get personal readings often she added. This woman was a total quack job if you ask me and time was only wasting, the mall would be closing soon and I still haven't found a gift. "Who are grace and glory anyway? Once again sitting down I finally listened to what she had to say.

"Do not be lead by your heart alone; because even it could turn the prettiest butterflies into something monsterious." Even right now I still don't know what she had meant by that. She also went on about the one I hold most special to my heart would cause me a great misfortune. "If you continue on your current heart's path it will lead you to hatred and envy of whom I can't even see and worse of all from a broken heart. Id best turn tail if I were you she said to me with no hint of joke in her words." At this moment I wanted to punch her lights out! The women did not know me from a can of paint, who was she to go and judge me? Everything she said to me was utter nonsense,,,something she pulled right out of her ass. Though extremely offended I told her that I knew my love would never hurt me. Why was everyone so against him now a days?..Even strangers. Are my friends and family really that jealous of us? I wish they... No the universe would stay out of my life! Before I had left the crazy women she had places a weird object in my hand. From the looks of the object it was a butterfly pendent, but what was unique about it was the fact that each wing was one of my two favorite colors pink and blue. The pendent was glass looking and gave off a beautiful luster. How she knew I was a butterfly freak only one could know, but it didn't surprise me. she knew just about everything else. "Yumi, since you refuse to take heed of my warning take this pendent, treasure it as well for it will take part in an important role in the path you have chosen to walk. Never deceive her and nor will she deceive you." With those words I bolted for that door and didn't look back. I told her I would just to shut her up and to get away from that freak of nature. Though the whole 45 minutes was a waste of time I did get something out of it. This pendent is quite pretty. Even if it was given to me by the quake job. Anyway. you would believe my troubles would have been over? You're wrong. When i finally got back to what i was doing. Which was shopping for a present. I got knocked over by some weird guy wearing a biker a helmet and biker clothes. He didn't even say sorry! "Outta my way!" ugh, I can still remember his overly annoying voice as he bum rushes past me knocking over all that was in distance. What's funny is that he was on skates. Wouldn't a biker be on a bike? Beats me though. Could have been in one of those skaters' gangs that seem to be all the rage now. He seemed dressed for the part, Oh well that is none of my business and I'll have the police to deal with that. I'm over it now thought because it was worth while! I finally found the perfect gift.

~Yumi~


	5. Changes

It's me again; I wouldn't normally write twice in one day but since Kai blew me off. I have no choice. We were supposed to go out to dinner tonight, but he canceled at the last minute.  
Something important came up so I am stuck with the family tonight. My father suggested that we all go out for a family dinner. I tried to get out of it by calling my best friend to hangout, but her mother told me she was on a date. Funny Robin would keep something as important as a date from me. She is very shy and doesn't go out very often. Well tell watch other everything, So I find it pretty odd. Though only a year older I've always looked up to her as a big sister. She graduated last year, but has the smarts of someone much older. Robin is very pretty too. Her long black hair, thin body, and huge assets always catch the male watcher. But she doesn't seem to notice. I myself call her the ideal Japanese super model. She simply casts it aside due to her being modest. I'm very thankful for a best friend like her, still I am going to give her a hard time on not telling me about the date. Still I wonder who the mystery guy is. Ah well. Guess she will tell me sooner or later.

While having dinner with my family I spotter something weird, my boyfriend and my best friend. They didn't seem to see me due to it being very dark, but you wouldn't miss something as unordinary as the two together. They were with two other people, a couple I believe. The four of them were coming from the movies and get a load of this, they were holding hands! Why would my boyfriend lie and blow me off to hang out with my best friend? He told me himself that he wouldn't be caught dead speaking with a girl like Robin. That it wouldn't be right to have any sort of friendship with her due to us being best friends. Of course I never minded, but he insisted that he wouldn't speak to her. Even Robin had he words about Kai. She would complain how we looked like a womanizer by the way that he dressed, and She hated the way that he talked, but if you were to see them now, you would swear they would be close.. Or anything an item.  
The body language was there how she pressed up against him in a flirty manner, how skimpy that short black mini dress made her. This Robin was like none I had ever seen. Kai didn't seem to mind though his hands were all over her, as a sign that he liked it. The way that they looked at each other, just what in the hell is going on? I wanted to run over there and yell at them, and it was the first time I actually wanted to do harm to someone and that someone was my best friend. My body was in shock and my mind went ramped with questions. I wanted to split them apart by any means possible, even if I had to get a little violent. As the two walked hand and he and to my boyfriend's car my mother had snapped me back into reality telling me that it was time to go home. On the ride back to my house I was quite. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Even now it seems to be a blur. Maybe I should just go lay down… yeah that will claim my nerves.

**Hey all what's up its been a long while hasn't it? Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in ages but to be honest with lack of motivation and real life problems I had no interest in finishing, To be even more honest the only reason why I'm so motivated now is the fact that my boyfriend encouraged me to keep going. I do have a flaw when it comes to finishing things, but Ive got half the story complete, Its just a matter of posting them all when I have the time. So please enjoy ! ^.^**


End file.
